


You’re Gonna Die; I’m Gonna Kill You

by Disgusting_Depravity



Category: Mayhem (Band), Slipknot (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Blood and Injury, He could be dead who knows, He died after so does it count?, Kind of Necrophilia, M/M, Masturbation, Murder, Necrophilia, Racism, Racist Language, This is gonna shake up the slipknot fandom more than that incest fic, knife fucking, murder?, well near the end- whatever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:42:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29727120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Disgusting_Depravity/pseuds/Disgusting_Depravity
Summary: Feeling all blueI've got no more timeThey all hate meBecause of my crimeTheir threats come at meTheir voices are loudAll to condemn meMy face is still proud.I feel no guiltBut I shed a tearI see your dead bodyWith the blood all smeared.
Relationships: Paul Gray/Varg Vikernes
Comments: 15
Kudos: 7





	You’re Gonna Die; I’m Gonna Kill You

**Author's Note:**

> Again- I’m not FUCKING racist it’s a plot point. I’m not sexualizing racism or supporting it, I just think Varg would be a big asshole to Paul and he deserves to get knife fucked as a result.

Things were awkward between them now, every time Varg came over he was near silent. Not daring to get near Paul. The atmosphere was always thick and the rest of the guys could tell something was wrong; but they didn’t dare ask, knowing Varg would probably just lash out.

While it wasn’t sad to see him like this; since he probably deserved whatever happened to him. Varg was still bringing down the mood, by a lot. Corey was getting sick of it and he wanted his old friend back. The Varg he knew wasn’t sad over supposed stupid shit. 

Like he even knew why Varg was upset.

And while it was just another day, another night would be an understatement. Varg was over at Corey’s place again, drinking in the basement just like old times. But tonight he had new found confidence, maybe he was over what happened so many weeks ago or it was the alcohol talking but either way he would be brought down without a fight; no matter what words he aimed at Paul. Who was having none of it on this cold Iowa night.

Varg was jumping from couch to couch, leaning on the pool table, throwing poker chips and putting on a show for everyone there. Corey was just glad to have his friend back; Paul not so much, Varg was bumping into him and being an overall obnoxious asshole. It made him grumble and he sat in the same seat he did that one Friday night. 

Still clutching onto that rusty flask with both hands, Paul wondered why he was even there. But he sat through all the bullshit Varg dished out; he stayed still the entire time, only moving to raise the flask and set it down again with a heavy breath. 

But the night was still young; and Varg had so many chances to antagonize him, yet he only took it this once. Taking a shaky seat next to Paul.

“Are you here to fuck with me again? Don’t bother...” The other man laughed at his comment and stubbed the cigarette he was smoking out in the ashtray; courtesy of Joey.

“You act like I actually want to be associated with you! You’re so obsessed with me, Paul,” Varg elbowed him playfully and lit up another cigarette, blowing the smoke into Paul’s face and chuckling quietly when he grumbled.

“You’re such a piece of shit,” He tried to calm the situation and get Varg away from him by playing down the anger in his words. But it hardly worked.

“And you’re such a fuckin buffalo lover, red boy,” Paul wanted to control his rage, but when Varg gets like this; it’s just so hard.

Unlike last time, he didn’t let Varg get very far with his words. Right when he opened his mouth again Paul grabbed him by the hair and began dragging him upstairs. Pure anger was showing now; and oh was it seething.

Varg thrashed, screamed and cried the entire time, but that didn’t stop Paul from pulling him up even harder. None of the others even cared, they just watched and kept partying as Varg was forced up to the next floor. Paul set him down on the floor in the kitchen, basking in the sight of Varg’s tears. He looked so helpless in the situation he was in.

Paul really thought Varg had learned his lesson, but he apparently hadn’t as he writhed on that tile. Paul scanned the entire room, wondering what he could do as he untangled the brown locks of Varg’s hair out from between his fingers. 

His eyes focused on a knife, and a sadistic smile spread across his face. Grabbing it swiftly before stomping Varg back down to the floor with a vengeance in his heart. All the air was taken from Varg’s lungs when he hit the tile; the sound erupting from him was that of a bellow. But all Paul could do was laugh and flip Varg over and onto his back.

Varg looked Paul in the eyes as he began to tear his pants off, opting to slice them off with the blade of the knife. When that didn’t work he ripped the fabric apart with his bare hands and discarded the torn jeans to his side.

Trailing the knife up Varg’s raised thigh and pressing it up against his entrance, it was so sore; and still broken from the past. Paul quickly forced the blade inside, relishing in the broken sob he ripped from the man before him. Blood dripped quickly and began running down the grip and onto Paul’s hand.

He lapped up the crimson life liquid swirling down onto the tip and began bringing the knife in and out, watching as more and more blood gushed. It made a pool on the ground, and the entire room was silent beside high pitched whimpers and the sound of blood dripping. 

Varg did nothing but hold onto Paul’s leather jacket for dear life, he had no other choice but to endure the pain and look him in the eyes the entire time. The contact only made Paul harder; prompting him to grind up against his own hand as he thrust the knife.

But this short lived moment didn’t go on for long, Varg just couldn’t stay awake any longer. Losing consciousness slowly as his eyes fluttered, blackness seeped into his vision like squid’s ink and he dropped down into the succumbing dark. 

That didn’t stop Paul from fucking Varg with the blade though, taking long deep strokes with the dagger as even more blood poured. And it wasn’t stopping; Varg looked so peaceful like that, almost as if he wanted it. 

Asleep and bloody, he twitched on the ground; slowly losing blood as his skin went pale and gore soaked his ever inch. Paul couldn’t help but think to himself,‘did I just kill a man?’ If he did, he really didn’t care.

Varg deserved it after all, stupid fuck couldn’t even learn a lesson or heed warnings. It would be his downfall and everyone knew it.

Paul quickly shoved the knife all the way in, leaving nothing but the drenched grip to stick out. He made haste to the door and left without a word, walking through the snow calmly like nothing had happened.

No one would miss Varg anyways.

**Author's Note:**

> MurderDolly is so mad- Please throw hands with me in the comments I would FUCKING love it <3


End file.
